Meridale
"Nobody ever seems to take me seriously. That will all change when my shotgun blows their god-damned heads off!" - Chadwick Jones Presents: Barney's Great Adventure Meridale is the mentally unbalanced and gender-ambiguous former host of Puppy Hour. The lack of a specific gender makes it difficult to use a pronoun for this character. Thus, he will be referred to as if he were male, since that is the gender of his actor. Overview Appearance Meridale is a tall, portly person with brown-blond hair of varying lengths. In his debut appearance he wore a black and white checkered shirt with a towel wrapped around his waist, reminiscent of the Brain Surgeon. He had a brooch in his hair and wore Hawaiian leis around his neck. Later, he lost the brooch, wore a different checkered shirt, and once wore another towel on his head. Most recently, he wore black pants, a blue sweater, and a red wool hat. He was not wearing a towel Personality Meridale is psychotic and vengeful, his dark intentions only faintly disguised under a veil of incompetence. He has a strange obsession with puppy dogs that most likely got him hired as the Host of Puppy Hour. However, he appears to have a manic depressive attitude towards them, as he is not opposed to throwing them across the room when it suits him. He also has little to no knowledge on proper video pacing and editing, making the Puppy Hour videos incredibly tedious to sit through. Biography Puppy Hour Meridale was originally hired as the host of Puppy Hour, the show Mr. Dyer created in order to make money. His mental instabilities and poor filmmaking skills most likely made him very cheap, solidifying his place in the role. The first episode, Puppy Hour: Episode 1, is considered the worst video ever released on Dyercentral. He spends the entire runtime talking vaguely about Dalmatians, occasionally cutting to montages of cute pictures that goes on for an uncomfortably long time. The audio is catastrophically low, even for a pre-New Zealand video. The video is also nowhere near an hour, invalidating the name. The beginning of Puppy Hour: Episode 2 looked like it was going in the same direction, this time about Dachshunds. However, before the episode can get started, Dyer bursts into the room attempting to find and kill Mr. Dyer. Meridale tells him to leave, but Dyer is insistent, so Meridale gives him directions to his office. Meridale then attempts to flirt with Dyer, who finds this uncomfortable. Meridale is not involved with the rest of the plot, but he is one of the characters claiming ownership of Dyercentral at the end, stating "Even I own Dyercentral". Chadwick Jones Presents Meridale only had one small appearance in Chadwick Jones Presents. This was the season 2 review of The Point, where Chadwick Jones and Old-Man Dyer started arguing about the necessity of bickering in the movie, which attracted Dyer, Hengry Hippiee, Don Maccaroni, Sheriff Lyoid and finally Meridale. They all started talking over each other, Meridale muttering crazy words to himself, before Don Maccaroni stopped this by shooting Sheriff Lyoid. Meridale, along with the others, then started singing a rendition of "I shot the sheriff". The All New Puppy Hour Much later, Meridale apparently rebooted Puppy Hour, this time stretching the length of the show to a full hour and including interviews, exposes, and actual puppies. While it initially seemed like this version of the show was an improvement in every way, right after the title sequence Meridale revealed that they had used up the entire budget and subsequently spent almost sixty minutes staring blankly into space. Afterwards, sprang back to life and said that the next episode will occur as soon as his producer robs another liquor store. Other Appearances Chadwick Jones Presents: Barney's Great Adventure What is perhaps Meridale's most recognisable appearance outside of Puppy Hour is his non-cannon role in the Barney's Great Adventure review. During a movie trailer for the upcoming film "puppy love", Meridale's complete loss of control and ensuing massacre is dramatised. Meridale is seen suiting up with a headband and shotgun, and using the latter to gun down 12 individual characters, including Old-Man Dyer in his modern and Young-Man Dyer forms, and Glenn Dyer as he is doing a review of The Boxtrolls. He also burned Jon Gibbord alive and attacked Sheriff Lyoid's ghost with a proton pack. His list of kills accounts for over 28% of the deaths depicted during the episode. Like many others, he was seen getting blown up during the final montage. Chadwick Jones Presents: Snowbeast A Mist version of Meridale had a sizable appearance in the Snowbeast review. When a character in the movie mentioned snow dog racing, Mist Meridale interrupted the review to begin a segment of Puppy Hour dedicated to snow dog puppies. The editing of the episode is very similar to the original Puppy Hour, with long segments of uninterrupted puppy slide shows and static shots of Mist Meridale talking about puppies. However, this version of Meridale is a little more open about his psychopathic tendencies and is more prone to admit to serious crimes he has committed. At the end of the episode, he was just about to go on a date with Mist Jon Gibbert. Category:Characters